


【德哈】死对头今天也在gay我

by sniff_xiuxiu



Category: Drarry - Fandom, 德哈 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniff_xiuxiu/pseuds/sniff_xiuxiu
Summary: 霍格沃茨三年级，死对头德哈终于放弃小学生打架式的相处模式，他们找到了一种新的让彼此不痛快的方式，并在这个互相伤害的舞台上达到了一种微妙的平衡。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	【德哈】死对头今天也在gay我

**Author's Note:**

> *我流三年级剧情，魔改  
> *还是一贯的相声风格  
> *小学鸡打打闹闹的日常  
> *除了欧欧吸和沙雕我一无所有

01  
“我希望你还好，德拉科。”傍晚的医疗翼病房里，潘西帕金森抱着臂站在窗边，看着左臂吊起靠在床上的三年级斯莱特林说。而后者正艰难的试图用不灵巧的左臂压住面前的羊皮纸，期望自己写出来的论文字体不那么歪歪扭扭。  
“我一点也不好，潘西。如你所见，拜那头丑陋的大畜生所赐，我现在是个可怜的骨折病号，而你甚至还无情的给我带来了两篇论文作业！”  
“得了吧，谁让你先去招惹的巴克比克——它是叫这个名字吧？”潘西毫无同情心的说，“别这么不礼貌，它其实挺好看的。”  
德拉科轻蔑的从鼻子里挤出一声不屑的轻哼，说道：“你的审美什么时候退化到格兰芬多的程度了，我打赌，也就是波特会觉得那个丑陋的鹰头马身有翼兽好看。”  
“哦，得了吧，又是波特，好像一遇见波特你的脑子就被巨怪吃掉了一样。”潘西感觉自己的审美受到了冒犯，毫不客气的反击，“好像一天不跟他作对你就难受似的——别否认德拉科，别以为我不知道你其实挺喜欢那个大鸟的。”  
德拉科没否认：“哦，当然我受伤又是因为波特。我们从来都是死对头不是吗，除了面对彼此拔出魔杖之外，我想不到还有什么更好的互相伤害的方式——难道你更希望看到我们每天来个早安晚安吻？”  
“哦，德拉科小混蛋，你和救世主的对立终于要从身体上升到精神层面了吗？” 听到德拉科的描述，潘西止不住打了个寒颤，“比比谁先恶心死对方之类的。”潘西说完，好像想到了什么有趣的画面似的咯咯咯笑起来。  
“其实说不定这也不是个坏办法。”潘西唯恐天下不乱，“我记得上课前你冲波特大摇大摆走过去挑衅，我发誓，当波特意识到你鼻尖离他只有一英寸的时候他绝对脸红了，那表情像是想立刻勒死自己。”  
“什么叫鼻尖离他只有一英寸？”德拉科放下羽毛笔打量潘西，“好的，你也成功恶心到我了。”  
“没有恶意。”潘西摆出一个无辜又美丽的笑脸，“如果你执意要跟波特作对的话，我想我起码给你提了一个不会再次受皮肉苦的好方法。”  
“我会考虑——”德拉科拉长了语调，他看向潘西摆出一种送客的态度。  
“别忘了明天傍晚我会来拿作业。”  
德拉科看着黑发小女巫离开的背影皱紧眉头。  
我怎么没有注意到波特想要掐死自己?如果鼻尖距离真的只有一英寸，那么占便宜的明明应该是波特才对，他凭什么想要掐死自己，我都还没嫌弃他乱糟糟的头发和可笑的圆眼镜。  
德拉科一边为成功恶心到死对头而心底暗爽，一边又因为受到死对头嫌弃而非常不爽。他容许两种情绪在自己脑海中打了一架，最后本着波特不爽我就爽的原则做出了一个应该被载入魔法史的决定——潘西说得对，也许我应该想办法在保证自身安全的情况下恶心恶心波特，如果能让他掐死自己那就再好不过了。

02  
但事实上，能让德拉科实践他邪恶想法的机会并不多。救世主的学校时光总是非常精彩且繁忙的——比如学业、魁地奇还有拯救世界，而且众所周知，今年他还要面对一个刚从阿兹卡班逃狱的极危险人物。  
所以，当德拉科多次想要堵截繁忙的救世主未果之后，他决定，就算这堂黑魔法防御术课的代课老师是斯内普，他也要想办法给波特找点不痛快。拜托，从医疗翼出来之后他还没能给死对头下点绊子，考虑到自己骨折的胳膊还吊着，没报复成功的德拉科简直难受到不行。  
于是，德拉科的视线跨过一条走道和坐在走道旁的罗恩，盯上了那个显然没在认真记笔记的黑头发格兰芬多。也难怪，格兰芬多马上要和拉文克劳有一场魁地奇比赛，平心而论，拉文克劳还是个挺值得担忧的对手。  
德拉科把课本立起来，撕下一块羊皮纸开始涂涂画画。  
“嘿，在干什么，斯内普教授刚刚看你好几眼了。”潘西用手肘捅捅德拉科。  
德拉科仗着斯内普绝不会给斯莱特林扣分而有恃无恐，他把刚画完的羊皮纸塞给潘西看。那上面画着一个骑在扫把上被游走球砸头的哈利波特。  
潘西小声笑起来：“不得不说你画的挺传神的，或许‘鼻尖一英寸’让你对波特有了更深入的了解。”  
“别再提起这个。”德拉科说，“不过你倒是再次提醒了我，比起单纯的挑衅打架我应该换个别的方式。”德拉科一边说着，一边把原本准备团成纸团扔过去的羊皮纸展平，折成了一只纸鹤。  
“嘿，波特。”德拉科趁斯内普转身的档口冲救世主发了个爆破音。  
哈利扭头瞪着那个显然没安好心的斯莱特林。对方吹了一口气然后挑挑眉，让一只纸鹤从自己手心飞到哈利桌子上。哈利一脸呆滞的看着德拉科冲他孔雀开屏搔首弄姿——哦梅林，对方看到他一言难尽的表情之后甚至还又抛了个飞吻。还好纸鹤展开之后的内容不太友好，天知道在打开之前哈利甚至以为是来自死对头的赛前打气。  
这太可怕了，哈利想，如果是的话我一定会掐死我自己。  
纸鹤上不友好的内容让哈利有勇气再次回瞪德拉科，换来的却是对方一个嘴角幅度经过精准计算的甜蜜假笑。  
我现在就要掐死自己。哈利赶忙收回视线把脑袋埋进羊皮纸里。  
同时把脑袋埋起来的还有德拉科，和正诅咒梅林的哈利不同，斯莱特林小混蛋正在努力阻止自己笑出声来。“潘西你说的对，我确定如果波特面前摆着一杯活地狱汤剂，他会毫不犹豫的喝下去。”  
潘西摇摇头，在心底再次证实自己的结论——遇到波特的马尔福就是没脑子的巨怪——她不懂被这么明晃晃嫌弃了的斯莱特林王子有什么好高兴的。  
女孩子的心理年龄总是成长的比较快，而刚步入青春期的男孩子们的快乐总是简单得多——潘西不懂这个道理也情有可原，反正只要当事人乐在其中就行。  
首战告捷的德拉科找到了新乐子，在他的带领下，斯莱特林们在球场上大叫“哈利波特我们的王”——这成功让扫帚上的哈利停顿了一秒，没能立刻抓住一闪而过的金飞贼。

“可惜，最后还是格兰芬多赢了，不过波特的反应还真挺有趣的。”斯莱特林休息室里面，德拉科为这场比赛的结果痛心疾首，“不过你说我是不是应该寄封吼叫信给波特来赞美一下他？”德拉科转向潘西，而后者看着从沙发上弹起来翻找羽毛笔的好友翻了个白眼。  
“眼睛绿的像癞蛤蟆——这句怎么样？”德拉科在羊皮纸上写写划划，“还有这句——乱糟糟黑发下一道疤，眼前的飞贼不知道抓。结尾让我想想——斯莱特林能赢要靠他。”  
拜德拉科所赐，第二天早饭时，所有人都看到了一只纸鹤跨过四个长桌，从礼堂的一边飞到了另一边。那只纸鹤在哈利面前展开自己，然后开始用一种非常甜腻古怪的旋律唱赞美诗——如果那东西能够勉强被称为赞美诗的话。  
哈利真的想把头伸进装满了南瓜汁的水罐里。  
“这到底是怎么回事？”赫敏在哈利真的付诸行动之前拽住了他。  
“如你所见——这大概马尔福最新的跟我作对的手段——我得承认，这回他赢了。”  
“嘿，哥们，你怎么能就这么认输？”在面对马尔福的时候罗恩好像总是有一种奇妙的好胜心，“Hit it back！”  
不过显然赫敏并不认为这是个好方法，思想显然要成熟好几岁的蓬蓬头女巫显然不能理解这群男孩子之间该死的胜负欲。  
“就像麻瓜学校那些暗恋谁就揪谁小辫的幼稚鬼似的。”赫敏嘟囔，然后她后知后觉的觉得这似乎是个不太恰当的比喻——马尔福和哈利，不可能的。赫敏使劲摇摇头驱散掉脑子里一些诡异的画面。

03  
当然罗恩“Hit it back”的建议没有立刻被采纳，哈利觉得自己够忙了，没有足够的时间去惹是生非。但人不犯我我不犯人的准则显然在现在这种场面下并不适用——宵禁后的学校走廊，哈利披着隐身衣，对面是正毫无知觉自己正与死对头擦肩而过的马尔福。  
哈利意识到自己现在占据难得的主动权，在这场死对头之间的碰面中，他是可以优先动手的那一个。  
我可以这么做，可以给他点教训。哈利在心里对自己说，最近我因为马尔福出丑出的够多了。也不能怪正在气头上的哈利这么想，毕竟他刚从海格那里回来，这个体型巨大的猎场看守一边哭一边宣告了巴克比克的死刑判决。这一切都因为面前这个小混蛋，估计他这么晚还没回地窖是因为去了斯内普办公室，他爸爸一定迫不及待告诉他这个“好消息”了。哈利这么想着，念出了一个锁腿咒，伴随着一声痛呼，德拉科仰面倒在地上，而哈利第一时间捡起了对方的魔杖。  
哈利脱下隐形衣，居高临下看着头发摔的乱七八糟的斯莱特林——他得承认自己心里有一些阴暗的小心思，倒在地上没法反抗的马尔福让他在心底暗爽。为什么不再施一个静音咒，把他随便扔到哪个雕像后面，这样直到明天才会有人来救他。  
不过最后，哈利还是凭借着格兰芬多祖传的正直基因制止了这个念头，但这并不妨碍他警告并挑衅一下自己的死对头。哈利蹲下身来凑近德拉科，非常犹豫是不是应该给他一拳。  
如果哈利知道现在自己倒在地上的死对头在想什么，他一定不会犹豫而会立刻出拳的。  
再一次的鼻尖只有一英寸。德拉科看着那双绿眼睛想，癞蛤蟆的比喻可能不是那么恰当，这颜色要更翠绿清透一些——大概更像弗洛德毛虫的颜色，下次可以这么写。  
不过德拉科没能再天马行空的想下去，毕竟哈利看起来终于下定决心要揍他了。在哈利出拳之前德拉科挤出一个假笑：“救世主终于决定要在深夜无人的走廊里对一个毫无还手之力的可怜人做些什么奇怪的事情了么？”  
梅林啊，在德拉科刻意重读下，“深夜无人”“毫无还手之力”“奇怪的事情”，这些词语凑在一起简直太糟糕了。  
这么一个长句怎么没把他憋死。哈利觉得自己快被气晕了，而趁着救世主不甚清醒的这段时间，德拉科迅速拿回了自己的魔杖，冲哈利念了一个同样的锁腿咒。毫无防备的哈利栽倒在德拉科身上——这下鼻尖连一英寸也没有了。  
好在德拉科还有准备，来得及在失态彻底无法挽回之前用手捂住自己的嘴——紧接着一个温热湿润的嘴唇撞了上来。灰蓝色的眼睛对上翠绿色的那一个，两个眼睛的主人在同一时间经历的剧烈的瞳孔骤缩。  
“只是一个锁腿咒而不是石化咒，波特，你还能动，麻烦赶紧从我身上爬下去。”德拉科手捂着嘴，声音闷闷的说。在哈利并着腿艰难的撑起身子之后，德拉科把手拿掉喘了口气。可还没一秒，他又再次丢失了自己的呼吸。  
只能说两个人关于死对头不爽我就爽的原则是一致的。该死的胜负欲作祟，哈利想起了自己红头发好友的反击宣言，于是他右手捂住斯莱特林小混蛋的嘴，渐渐压低身子，在自己手背上留下一声响亮的“啵”。  
最后俩人对彼此的精神攻击还是转为了物理攻击，荷尔蒙旺盛的青春期学生在宵禁后空无一人的走廊里打了一架——鉴于两个人都只能并着腿在地上打滚，这场较量还挺搞笑的。  
好在最后气喘吁吁的两人都意识到了刚才的行为到底有多愚蠢，他们分别挪到走廊两边扶着墙站起来——鉴于他们的恶作剧水准都停留在只会用不会解的水平上，两个人只好艰难的蹦跳到医疗翼请求庞弗雷夫人的解救。  
“不许说出去，波特！”德拉科恶狠狠的瞪着哈利。  
“You wish！”哈利毫不客气的回瞪。

04  
没人知道在那个哈利和德拉科都夜不归宿的晚上发生了什么，两个当事人都不肯说。在被好友问起的时候德拉科插烂了一块牛排，而哈利则拿着薯条蘸了芥末酱。  
不管当事人肯不肯说，所有人都看得出来这一对死对头的关系发生了一些微妙的变化，而变化的契机是一个共同的秘密和深夜里一个落在手背上的响亮的吻。  
总之，德拉科的精神攻击不是单向的了，在哈利收到“你翠绿的眼睛像弗洛德毛虫”这项赞美时，他立刻拿起羽毛笔回敬——“你灰蓝的眼睛美的像黑湖——岸上的烂泥浆”。两个人不再打架了，他们找到了一种新的让死对头不痛快的方式，而且在这个新的较量舞台上你来我往达到了一种微妙的平衡。  
除了赫敏，哈利和罗恩对于这种回敬好像都显得挺开心的。而这种开心的日子一直持续到格兰芬多和斯莱特林的那场魁地奇比赛。老实说，要不是这场比赛中突然出现在魁地奇球场上空的摄魂怪，哈利都快忘了自己一开学就得知自己有生命危险，因为霍格沃茨校园周围一直游荡着一个虎视眈眈的小天狼星布莱克。  
该来的还是来了，每个学年的例行冒险当然不会缺席，但起码让我完成这场魁地奇比赛——拜托因为对手是德拉科。两个人在对彼此的精神攻击和物理攻击上都不分胜负，只好把这种个人情绪带到球场上来。  
如果邓布利多知道我想什么应该还会挺欣慰的，毕竟托死对头的福，面对又一次的摄魂怪攻击我还算乐观。哈利在掉下扫帚之前想，说不定下次用守护神咒的时候可以试着想一想自己的死对头。  
哈利闭上眼睛感受下坠并做好摔在地上的心理准备——为了不让自己在德拉科面前丢脸的叫出来。但这回哈利的心理建设好像白做了，在快要接近地面的时候有一双手拽住了他。在拥有了足够的缓冲之后，哈利和德拉科从一个不算高的高度滚到地面上。  
“别感谢我，顺手。”德拉科倒在地上，“我可不希望你在认输之前先被摄魂怪吻去灵魂。”  
“那还真是谢谢你。”哈利一边装作非常有诚意的回答，一边四处乱摸翻找自己被甩飞的眼镜。  
“还满意你摸到的么？”德拉科在哈利摸索的手探到自己胸膛上的时候直接将军。  
哈利在心里呻吟了一声，手心下面少年刚刚抽条正在逐渐变得结实起来的胸膛像是块灼手的木炭。  
“当然。”哈利装作镇定的缩回手，模仿着洛哈特式的咏叹调回答。

05  
纵使从扫帚上一起摔下来的德拉科和哈利觉得自己并没什么大问题，但两个人还是被担心他们的老师好友们绑去了医疗翼。  
在庞弗雷夫人向邓布利多抱怨完魁地奇运动的野蛮和魔法部把摄魂怪放进学校的失智行为后，她塞给哈利和德拉科两瓶安神补气血的魔药，并坚持这两个可怜的遭遇摄魂怪的孩子应当留在医疗翼接受观察。这就创造了一个难得的场面——一个马尔福和一个波特和平共处的机会可不多见——起码是表面上的和平共处。  
德拉科喝掉安神魔药之后昏昏欲睡，而哈利却偷偷把这瓶魔药藏了起来，他现在正躺在床上睁着眼睛看医疗翼病床上雪白的帷幔顶。  
刚刚赫敏在确认哈利没有事之后，在离开前曾看着哈利欲言又止止言又欲，最后这个善良的小女巫还是说出了她的不情之请——她想让哈利之后想办法跟德拉科谈谈关于巴克比克的问题。  
“哈利，我知道现在说这个可能让你感觉挺为难的……但是巴克比克毕竟是一条生命，如果牺牲一下面子就能救的话，我希望你可以试一试。”赫敏说。  
“如果只是牺牲一下面子就可以的话，我当然不介意，赫敏。”哈利说，“但是鉴于我们入学以来的恶劣关系，我并不认为这是牺牲一下面子就能解决的问题。”  
“可我并不这么认为。”蓬蓬头小女巫说，“我以为你已经意识到了，其实你们两个最近的关系并不算太糟——他刚刚在魁地奇球场上甚至还帮了你一把没让你受更重的伤。”  
哦，关系不太糟？得了吧，那是因为你不知道我们曾经半夜在走廊里打了个昏天黑地。哈利腹诽，但是看着好友期盼的眼神他还是答应抓住这渺茫的希望，试着改变死对头的看法。  
希望我们的关系还不太糟。哈利瞥了一眼隔壁床睡的正香的金发斯莱特林想。  
德拉科再次醒来的时候是第二天早上，他睁开眼睛时哈利正坐在自己的床上享受早餐，清晨的阳光透过窗户洒进来铺在哈利身上，让这个黑发绿眼的格兰芬多显得暖洋洋毛茸茸的。  
这场面挺诱人的——当然我是在指食物。德拉科想着，肚子咕咕叫了两声。  
德拉科正想着弄点东西吃，一只干净漂亮的手就伸到了他鼻子底下，手上是一份热腾腾香喷喷的早餐。  
“顺便给你拿了一份。”哈利努力让自己显得友善一点，他得想办法开启一段相对和谐的谈话，可对面好像并不领情。  
“呕吐药剂还是鼻血糖？”德拉科挑挑眉，非常怀疑的看着那份食物。  
恐怕要让赫敏失望了。哈利翻了个白眼，我就知道我们的关系依旧糟糕到一塌糊涂。哈利把食物砰的一声放在德拉科床头说：“爱吃不吃。”  
德拉科打量一下哈利，又打量一下饭，在肚子叫第二次的时候勉强相信了死对头这次的爱心便当是真的没有加料。  
“我不认为救世主会突然这么好心，那么让我想想，这是为了感谢我没在魁地奇球场上让你摔断脖子还是——有求于我？”德拉科边吃边说道。  
不得不说德拉科对自己的死对头理解真的挺到位的，他总是能一下子戳中哈利的小心思。被死对头看穿让哈利觉得挺挫败的，但为了巴克比克善良的格兰芬多决定这笔账以后再算。  
“我猜你知道我想说什么。”哈利盯着德拉科，“我想聊聊巴克比克。”  
“哦那只害我受伤的愚蠢的鸟。”德拉科嗤笑一声。  
“明明是你先去招惹它的，马尔福。”哈利对于德拉科的表述感觉很气愤，“这都是你的错。”  
德拉科没说话，只是优雅从容的吃自己的早餐。在哈利以为这场谈话已经不欢而散时，德拉科擦擦嘴轻飘飘开口道：“哦是我的错。”斯莱特林小混蛋嘴里说着抱歉的话，语气却毫无抱歉的意思，甚至还冲哈利露出一个漂亮的假笑。“可是你应该意识到，现在是你有求于我，波特。如果我是你的话，或许会学会审时度势。”  
“如果你是指讨好你的话，那不可能。”哈利断然拒绝。  
“别说这么肯定，波特。”德拉科笑得像个恶魔，“A kiss，a kiss in exchange for a life.挺划算的。”  
哈利显然没想到德拉科会这么说，在他反应过来死对头的意思后简直像被马蜂蜇了个正着。哈利深深瞪进德拉科的蓝眼睛，想仔细辨认对方是不是认真的，而德拉科也毫不示弱的回瞪哈利。  
不敢吗，波特？德拉科无声挑衅。  
You Wish！哈利心想不能输。  
一个湿软的嘴唇贴上德拉科的脸。分开之后两个人都愣住了，哈利迅速爬到自己床上背对德拉科躺下并拉起被子，而德拉科坐在床上无意识的摸自己的脸。  
梅林啊。两个人同时在心里大叫。  
我干了什么？——这是哈利。  
他干了什么？——这是德拉科。他看向隔壁床上的那个球，戳了戳自己脸上被救世主吻上去的位置。看来这次对救世主的冲击不小，德拉科莫名其妙得意起来，看在我还挺满意看到波特窘迫的份上，也许可以给父亲写封求情的信。

06  
确实，早上发生在医疗翼的这场大戏给哈利带来了不小的冲击，但不幸中的万幸，他的死对头好像也没有再提起这件事的意思——他们之间有了第二个秘密。虽然哈利一点不喜欢这种说法，但总比尴尬事件被公之于众来得好。  
直到傍晚之前两个人都相安无事，而在晚餐时间后潘西和赫敏同时出现在了医疗翼的病房里，手里还各拿着两份羊皮纸。  
“很不幸，德拉科，你又要在医疗翼完成你的作业了。”潘西把笔记递给她的朋友。而在隔壁床，赫敏也这么做了。  
“黑魔法防御术和魔药作业。”赫敏说道，“希望你能好好写，最好别让斯内普有机会扣我们的分。”  
“你也是，德拉科。”潘西也说。  
哈利翻开赫敏的笔记开始呻吟：“赫敏，你简直把教授每一句话都记下来了，我不可能都背下来的——我该去哪找重点？！”  
而另一边德拉科也看着潘西的笔记一脸震惊：“你管这东西叫笔记？最简洁的目录都写的比这详细！”  
“不会的地方为什么不问问你隔壁床的同学呢？据我所知他的黑魔法防御术/魔药学一向学的很好。”被嫌弃了笔记的潘西和赫敏几乎是同时抱着臂说，然后看了一眼对方一起转身走了。  
“她们两个什么时候关系这么好了？”哈利率先嘟囔道，出于震惊，他甚至和隔壁床的死对头交换了一个疑惑的眼神。  
梅林知道，在来探病的路上碰到对方的小女巫结伴走了一路，鉴于她们对自己朋友幼稚的行为有相同的不解，在短时间内两位甚至产生一种微妙的同病相怜惺惺相惜的感觉，并基于此建立了一种奇妙的友谊。  
“所以，这段话怎么解释？”在德拉科翻遍了潘西的笔记都没有找到有用信息后，还是决定学会审时度势，向死对头暂时抛出橄榄枝。而在赫敏魔药笔记上也碰了壁的哈利决定接住这次示好——为了格兰芬多的分数着想。  
作业胁迫下的和平共处持续了三个小时，不得不说赫敏和潘西的提议没错，面对死对头的该死胜负欲让两个人的学习效率事半功倍。  
刚放下羊皮纸的哈利和德拉科就被庞弗雷夫人赶上了床。哈利手忙脚乱的收拾瘫在床上的羊皮纸，没有注意有什么东西飘下床掉在了德拉科脚边。  
“这是什么？”德拉科捡起那张长得古古怪怪的羊皮纸。  
哦，是活点地图。哈利转头，看德拉科拿自己的魔杖在纸上点了点，然后脸色变得有点难看——显然没找对使用方法的德拉科被这张恶作剧地图羞辱了一通。  
说不上是出于什么心态——可能像是炫耀新玩具的小孩——哈利从德拉科手中抽出活点地图，背过身念了一句“我庄严宣誓我没干好事”。  
“好东西，嗯哼？”哈利把正向他展示所有人位置的地图在德拉科眼前晃晃，在德拉科表现出兴趣之后立刻收走，“而你别想知道怎么用。”  
德拉科轻哼一声，倒在自己床上努力表现出不太在乎的样子，但不可否认这回波特成功把他气到了。  
炫耀成功的哈利显然心情大好，他趴在自己床上托着腮晃着腿查看地图——今天是斯内普在城堡巡逻，三楼角落里有一对宵禁后还没回寝室的拉文克劳情侣，海格正在自己小屋里来回踱步，打人柳这里——等等？！打人柳这里有四个人，罗恩，赫敏，彼得佩迪鲁和小天狼星布莱克！  
哈利翻身下床，匆忙提上鞋子向外冲。  
“你干什么波特？”  
“不详，他来了，我得去找他。”  
德拉科听得一头雾水，但他也立刻决定把脚塞进鞋子里跟在波特后面。  
“你来干什么？”哈利转头瞪德拉科。  
“当然是跟着你，既然让我碰上了，我就得确定这次拯救世界的名单中有我德拉科马尔福的一个位置——我不能让邓布利多这个老疯子每次学期都找机会给格兰芬多加分。”

07  
当德拉科和哈利溜出医疗翼赶到现场时，正好看到赫敏被打人柳扔进尖叫棚屋，而罗恩也紧随其后被一条大黑狗拖进了树洞。哈利看了德拉科一眼，惊奇的发现自己甚至还有心情调笑。  
“I jump，you jump？”  
德拉科显然没听懂这个来自麻瓜电影里面的梗，但这并不妨碍他跟着救世主一块被打人柳扫进树洞里。  
接下来的事情好像没什么好说的，救世主的三年级仍旧注定有一场紧张刺激的冒险，唯一和上两年不同的是，这回哈利身边除了他的两个好朋友之外还莫名其妙多出了一个他的死对头。  
当然这次冒险对于德拉科而言也是一场全新的体验，在见证了斯内普卢平和小天狼星的恩恩怨怨、罗恩的老鼠变成一个丑陋的男人，一个冤假错案的谜底被揭开之后，德拉科不得不承认，自己的死对头挺了不起的——如果前两年波特也经历了这个的话，那他能活到现在确确实实是一个奇迹。  
一场值得怀念的奇妙冒险，德拉科在心里给这一晚下了定义。只不过这个定义好像下的过早，因为接下来卢平在月圆变身之后，把在场的所有人都推向了非常危险的境地。  
在场的大人们情况都相当不妙——彼得跑了，斯内普正躺在尖叫棚屋里失去战斗力，卢平变成狼人，而小天狼星以他现在的身体状况显然制不住一个狂暴的狼人。  
“快跑！”小天狼星大吼，而他自己被狼人拖进了禁林里。  
这种情况格兰芬多会跑就有鬼了，德拉科因为格兰芬多们的鲁莽而翻了个白眼，然后自己也鲁莽的跟在哈利后面钻进了禁林里。  
禁林里的枝杈密密麻麻，德拉科和哈利没过一会就跟罗恩和赫敏走散了。他们每人都念了一个“荧光闪烁”，小心翼翼的踩着树枝寻找小天狼星的踪迹。  
“第二次禁林夜游。”因为紧张，两个男孩的肩膀几乎贴在一起，德拉科用自己的手肘碰碰哈利的胳膊。  
“算上一年级的那次，是的。”哈利说，“显然我并不期待第三次，跟你一块夜游没有好事。”  
“但挺刺激的不是么？”德拉科说。  
哈利像是从来没认识过德拉科似的，他眼神复杂的转头看了他一眼。“如果你想缓解下气氛的话，那么你成功了。”哈利小声说。  
最后他们在一个水塘边发现了奄奄一息的小天狼星，而狼人正站在他旁边摆出一个攻击的姿态。感谢梅林，他被一声远处传来的狼叫声吸引走了，哈利和德拉科因为不必正面和狼人搏斗而松了口气。  
不过很快他们就遭遇了新的麻烦，摄魂怪发现了小天狼星和他身边的两个男孩，他们的灵魂散发出甜美新鲜的味道，这让几乎所有镇守在霍格沃茨的摄魂怪都聚集过来。  
“做点什么，波特！”德拉科大吼，“魁地奇比赛的时候你用过的那个咒语，我注意到了，它有用！该死！这个咒我不会用！”  
“闭嘴！Expecto Patronum——”哈利回吼，冬青杖尖发出一道轻盈的蓝光，慢慢织成一张网，撞上来的摄魂怪受到了阻碍，只能在外面徘徊。还是不行，他们太多了，哈利仍旧不能召出一个有实体形状的守护神，而现在那张薄薄的网快要被冲破了。  
想想你最快乐的事，哈利，快想。无数段记忆在他脑海里闪回，而冬青杖尖的仍旧只有几缕细弱的游丝。  
“Kiss me，now！”哈利转过头拿绿眼睛看德拉科，他想起自己在魁地奇球场上摔下扫帚时的玩笑话——下次用守护神咒时可以想想他的死对头。  
“我还不想跟你殉情，波特！”德拉科瞪大了眼睛，而哈利立刻回瞪过去。德拉科灰蓝色的眼睛里映进一抹翠绿，他辨认出对方没在开玩笑。  
“行吧，在黑魔法防御术上你总是专家。”  
德拉科让自己凑近死对头，他捧起哈利的脸，深吸一口气吻了下去——不是手背也不是脸颊，这回是结结实实鼻尖相碰的吻了上去。  
“First time？”德拉科退开来。  
哈利点点头，没看他。  
“那我还不算太亏。”德拉科说，然后立刻换了一种气急败坏的语调试图掩盖某些突然涌上来的让人手足无措的情绪，“别告诉我你骗了一个吻而毫无办法，我爸爸——”  
“哦我知道，你爸爸会向威森加摩申请判处我死刑，但我很怀疑你看不到那时候，因为咱俩早就殉情了——Expecto Patronum！”哈利拌了两句嘴，深吸一口气后再次尝试了守护神咒。一只美丽的鹿从冬青木中跳出来，他们得救了。

08  
这场三年级的冒险由医疗翼开始也由医疗翼结束，这回连床位都不用换，在庞弗雷夫人再次大发雷霆之后，德拉科和哈利又躺回了病床上。  
这回遭受摄魂怪攻击两哈利整整昏迷了三天，而德拉科也昏迷了大概有一天时间。当哈利终于醒来的时候，早就出院的赫敏和潘西一起来探望两个多灾多难的病号。  
赫敏带来了一个好消息：虽然最后还是没能抓住虫尾巴，但德拉科愿意为自己舅舅的无辜而作证。现在无罪的小天狼星骑着无罪的巴克比克先一步离开霍格沃茨去处理自己的事情，他答应等事情一处理完就跟哈利好好聊聊。  
而潘西带来一个坏消息：虽然这次德拉科加入了救世主的年终冒险，但由于格兰芬多们在这场冒险中的人数优势，斯莱特林被加了五十分而格兰芬多却有整整一百五十分。  
“其实这也是一个好消息来着。”哈利插嘴，换来德拉科一个狠狠的瞪视。  
哦他们又要吵嘴。赫敏和潘西交换了一个眼神，在对方眼底看到同样的讯息。两位女巫赶在他们再次吵起来之前溜出了医疗翼。  
当绿眼睛对上蓝眼睛，当弗洛德毛虫对上黑湖岸上的烂泥浆，这好像催生了一种新的魔药反应。  
“下回不会输给你了波特，教我那个咒语。”德拉科逼近哈利，他在慢慢缩短两个挺翘鼻尖之间的距离。  
太短的距离让哈利相当无措：“Expecto Patronum——拿起你的魔杖，挥一下然后念它。”  
如此敷衍的教学德拉科显然不想买账。“你没醒之前我看过书了波特，你好像忘教了一个重要的先决条件。”  
“什——唔——”  
淡金色和黑色的头发丝交织在一起，德拉科咬住哈利的嘴唇，在磕磕碰碰中两根魔杖都掉到地上——已经没人在乎什么守护神咒了。两个人打架似的咬对方嘴唇，接吻像一场乱七八糟的较量，每个人都想用自己糟烂的吻技赢过对方。  
“这是什么？死对头较量的新战场么？”中场休息，哈利气喘吁吁的擦着被德拉科牙齿磕出血痕的嘴唇。  
“如果你想，我没意见。”  
这仿佛是个中场结束的宣告，看俩人咬在一起的架势，下半场的较量还很长。

End


End file.
